The Confusions of Love,Friendship and Recklessness
by oX Pixie Girl Xo
Summary: A story filled with play date, teasing, college dances and hot taxi driver. Bella is a giant tease, Edward is a helpless pushover, what kind of shannaguns can happen once everyone meets. I don't own twilight, k, got it, awesome, D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **Emmett's "play dates".

Edward's POV

"God Emmett, could you shove anymore food into your mouth?" Jasper asked with a chuckle as Emmett practically shoved a whole cheeseburger into his mouth.

"What's that, your fourth or fifth burger?" I asked playfully.

Emmett took a minute to chew, then swallowed before answering.

"I need to eat a lot, Bella's in town and we have a _play_ date" Emmett said, emphasizing the word play, whilst elbowing Jasper.

Emmett has been having these "play dates" with this Bella for a while, every time she's in town.

"She said she has something important to tell me" he said, smiling.

"Let's just hope it isn't that she's had a kid or is having a kid that's yours" Jasper said, playfully.

"Oh god, you don't think that's it do you?" Emmett asked, absolutely freaked now.

"I mean, it can't be, I mean I don't think…"

"Geez Emmett, chill, I was kiddin" Jasper said with a chuckle.

"God, now I wont be able to think of anything other than that for my whole date, thank you Jasper" Emmett said sarcastically.

Jasper shook this head, before going back to his food.

Emmett continued to shove more burgers into his mouth.

After a minute of silence, whilst we all ate, Emmett's phone started to ring.

"Ero'?" Emmett said with a mouth full of food.

"Bwela" he practically choked whilst saying what I think was meant to be Bella.

"Of course, yer, I'll see you there, yer, cya" Emmett put his phone in pocket whilst standing up.

"Dudes, I'll catch ya later, Bella's running early, but if you wanna meet her, finish lunch then come to the apartment, kay?" Emmett asked, however, ran off before we had the chance to answer.

"Dude, he's got it bad" I stated, watching his figure becoming smaller and smaller.

"Shame he only gets to see her a couple times a year" Jasper added.

"Yer, shame" I quietly added.

We continued eating in silence.

"Rosie Posie" Jasper randomly yelled out, I looked up to see a very annoyed looking Rosalie, however, when she noticed it was Jasper calling her, her mouth spread into a smile.

Rosalie hated anyone calling her anything other than Rosalie, only a special few, well really only me, were allowed to call her Rose. And only three people in the whole world were allowed to call her Rosie Posie, these people being her parents and her twin brother, Jasper.

She began talking to her "posse".

Rose was not a cheerleader, and swore on her long blonde hair then she would never become one, which, for Rosalie, meant a lot, however, her posse consisted of all the cheerleaders, and a few people high on the social ladder, Rose, of course, the leader, kind of person.

All of the girls looked over her shoulder, towards me, and started to giggle.

'_God, get a life girls, I will never date any of you… EVER' _I screamed in my head.

Rose started walking towards us, the group of girls standing in the same spot, waiting for her to return. A couple were brave enough to give me a flirtatious wave, however, I just looked away.

"Why does she hang out with those girls?" I asked Jasper in a whisper.

"Because, let's face it, she has no other friends" Jasper whispered back.

Rosalie was a very beautiful blonde, and was one of the nicest people I've ever met, however, if you mess with her, she is everything but nice.

She sat down in front of us, in the seat Emmett just vacated.

"God" she said as she sat down, "why do I even hang out with those losers?" she asked us, as a rhetorical question… I think.

"I'll tell you why, because I have no other friends" she said as she sighed.

"Here's an idea Rose" Jasper said in a fake enthusiastic tone, "Make some"

"No, no one around here is good enough. I mean except for you guys, whom I would not exactly call friend friends, Lauren and her posse of two, those girls are the top of the social ladder at this school" She said with another sigh.

I opened my mouth to talk, but my phone started to ring.

'_What was with phones and interrupting me today?'_

I looked at the caller ID.

"It's my sister" I told Jasper and Rose.

"He has a sister?" Rose asked Jasper as I picked up the phone.

"Apparently, but I have never met her, I don't even know whether or not she goes to this school" Jasper said as he went back to his food, offering Rose some of his chips.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Hey Edward, oh nothing much, just thought I should call you, haven't talked in a while" Alice said, enthusiastically.

"Alice, you called me last night, and made me turn on to the fashion channel so you could tell me what you thought of the dresses, and ask me what I thought. Emmett now thinks I enjoy fashion shows and is talking about getting me tickets to a fashion show for my birthday"

"Oh, tell him to get two and we could go together" Alice said enthusiastically. Everything about Alice was enthusiastic.

"Alice?" I said her name as a question.

"Fine, I was bored and I want to gossip with someone"

"Then call a friend" I said simply.

"I don't have anyone, why do you think I spend my lunchtimes in my dorm, shopping on the internet" Alice said in a tone that made it sound as though that should've been obvious.

"How was I supposed to know what you do in your lunch times? And I'm to busy to "gossip", I'm having lunch with Jasper and Rosalie" I stated, hoping it would get her to shut up.

"Oh ok" she said, sounding disappointed, which made me feel a tad bad, but with in seconds, she was back to her enthusiastic self. "Remind Jasper of the Christmas party with Mum and Dad next weekend, oh and tell him to invite Rose, I'm sure mum wont mind. I'm inviting my new roommate, once I meet her" Alice added the end bit sheepishly.

"I'll be sure to tell him, good-bye Alice"

"Good-bye Edward" then the line died. Thank God for Jasper and Rose.

I walked back to the table and sat down.

"So?" Jasper asked, looking sincerely interested.

"She told me to remind you about the Christmas party with my family next weekend and also told me to tell you to invite your sister" I said, looking at Rose.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" I said, shrugging.

She squealed and came and hugged me.

"It's either that or skiing with Tanya. I don't mean to alarm you, but I think that girl has a shrine of you, she is that obsessed. I wouldn't be surprise if she had stuff of yours that she's stolen all over her dorm" Rose said with a chuckle, Jasper joining in.

"Gee thanks" I mumbled.

Tanya, as if knowing we were talking about her gave me a very flirtatious wave and a wink.

"God, don't they know that I'd never go out with any of them" I stated, turning to look at Rose.

"Why don't you just say you're not into dating?" Rose asked.

I went to answer but Jasper answered for me.

"He has, but that just made him more wanted, as if the girl that made him change his mind would become queen of the school or something"

"I need to get myself a girlfriend" I said sighing, slouching down, rest my face in my hands. Then an idea hit me. "Or at least pretend to have one. Rose, pretend to be my girlfriend, please" I asked, hopeful but begging at the same time.

Jasper chuckled along with Rose.

"Edward, I'm not going to pretend to be your girlfriend just to stop girls from bothering you, sorry" she said as she got up. "I got to go" she said looking over to all the girls, standing in the exact same spot as before, waiting for their leader to return.

"Go, you're no use to me anyway" I said jokingly.

"But Rosie, I'll call ya later to tell you about the Christmas party" Jasper said.

Rose walked away, taking her spot in front of the other girls, walking away, the girls following, however, some managed to give me more flirtatious waves.

There was a minute of silence.

"So…" Jasper said slowly.

"So?' I asked, looking at him.

"What's your sister like" he asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"She is you type man" I said jokingly.

'_Alice and Jasper, that is one couple that will never happen'_ I thought with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Answering Machines and Fashion Shows.

Edward's POV

"Emmett?" Jasper called out as he walked into our dorm.

Emmett, Jasper and I are in college, and share a dorm. We've been best buds since freshmen year, and have been practically inseparable since.

I hung up my jacket.

Jasper came out of Emmett's bedroom.

"He's gone, dam it, I wanted to meet Bella" Jasper went off and sulked on the couch, whilst I went to check messages on the answering machine.

There was…

Wait for it

Wait for it

…

20 MESSAGES!!!

We were out for lunch, less than half an hour, and we had 20 messages.

I pressed play.

"Hey brothers, sorry, but you took to long, Bella and I are off to our play date, I have no clue whether I'll be home tonight or what, but I'll be back tomorrow for sure, I think. Ok, Bella wants to say hi" there was a bit of rustling, then a voice that sounded absolutely wonderful, over the phone. "Hey yall'. Sorry we had to ditch and dash, but hopefully I'll meet you soon enough. Kay, cya, xoxo"

"Dude, she sounds hot" Jasper said from behind me, causing me to jump.

"How can someone sound hot?" I asked, pausing the messages.

"I dunno, she just does, ok? You have to admit, she sounds nice" Jasper asked, turning this onto me.

"I guess" I lied casually. To be honest, she didn't sound nice, she sounded beautiful, and on the phone. The urgency to meet this Bella just kicked up a level.

I pressed play, to continue through the messages.

"Hey Edward" said the horrible voice, now even more retched compared to Bella's, that I could recognise from a mile away.

"It's Lauren. I was wondering what you were doing tonight, or tomorrow night, or whatever night you're free. Maybe we could catch a movie or something. I have my dorm to myself a lot." She said in what I think was meant to be a sexy voice. "Anywayz, call me, love you"

"Oh my bloody God" Jasper said, staring at the machine. "What was that?"

"A message from Lauren" I replied, shrugging.

"Can you spell desperate?"

"D-e-s-p-e-r-a-t-e" I replied, playfully.

After that, Jasper went to sit on the couch, whilst I continued to go through the messages.

The other 18 messages were from Lauren, all within 10 minutes. I agree with Jasper, can you spell desperate.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Jasper screamed getting up of the couch.

I heard the door open.

"Hi, is Edward here?" Alice asked from the door.

"Um… give me a sec" Jasper replied uneasily. I just realised that Jasper had no clue who would be at the door.

"Edward, there's a girl at the door wanting you, um… Do I let her in?" he asked, so uneasy and confused.

Alice being here, in my dorm, to see me. This could only be bad.

Before I could stop myself, I screamed, "NO!!!"

"Edward Anthony Cullen that is no way to treat a lady, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend" Alice screamed at me. She must've pushed past Jasper to get into the dorm, because he came into the kitchen a couple of seconds later.

"Alice, what are you doing?' I asked, still shocked she was here. I mean we talked on the phone, but rarely actually _saw_ each other.

"I am visiting my loving brother, because I am a loving sister" she said in her best innocent voice.

I looked down to her hands, which were filled with bags, I mean filled.

"Oh no Alice, no, No, NO" I built up into a scream before running away from her.

"Edward, suck it up. The clothes will suit you" Alice said in a know it all voice.

"Wait what?" Jasper said, trying to keep up with our conversation. "So, you're his… sister?" Jasper asked.

Alice turned to look at Edward.

"You don't talk about me?" Alice asked in a mock shocked voice. "Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, the one he'd do anything for" She turned and smiled at me.

"No Alice, N. O." I said, trying to be firm.

"Come on Edward, do a little fashion show for your loving sister" Jasper said with a huge smile.

"Oh don't worry, there are clothes in here for you to" Alice said. At this, Jaspers huge smile disappeared, no where to be found.

**********

Half an hour later and more than 50 outfits, Jasper and I were standing in front of Alice, in what she said were our best outfits.

"Oh, you guys look great" Alice said before squealing.

"Jasper, God, you look HOT! You'll have girls falling all over you, not that you need help with that" She said whilst elbowing me.

Jasper just stood there.

'_Wait, did Jasper, Jasper Hale, just blush?'_

"And Edward…" Alice began, _'Oh God, this is going to be horrible'_ I thought, silently hoping it wouldn't be to bad, "Well, since you're my brother, I can say much, only, Oh My God Edward, you look great. I should introduce you to my new room mate" Alice said, nudging me.

Alice just stood there and admired us, whilst we stood there awkwardly.

"Ok…" Alice said out of the blue, "I have to go, bye" she said as she kissed me on the cheek, before dancing and kissing Jasper on the cheek also. Again, Jasper blushed.

"I wanna see you guys in those clothes" Alice yelled at us before closing the door.

I turned to look at Jasper.

"Never mention this, again" Jasper said.

"Agreed" was my only reply, before turning and going into my room to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Emmett Returns.

Edward's POV

After Alice's intrusions, Jasper and I played video games until we went to sleep.

**********

"Good morning" Emmett's voice boomed right next to my bed. I opened my eyes, to see Emmett's goofy grin, right there, in front of my face.

"AARRGGHH" I screamed, "Emmett, what the heck?"

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine" Emmett said goofily.

"Buy the sounds and looks of it, your date went well" I said sleepily, as I rolled over, so I was turned away from him.

"God, it was tonnes of fun" He said happily.

"Mhm" I mumbled back.

Jasper walked into my room, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What is going on in here, and can you keep it down?"

"Nothing grumble bum" Emmett said before chuckling, "Anyway, what did you two get up to last night?"

I sat up immediately, Jasper straightened up. We just looked at each other, before saying in unison "Nothing".

"Yep, Ok, I believe you two" Emmett said, eye balling us weirdly.

"Come on… We have to pack for the Christmas party at your parents place" Emmett said, clapping his hands. "Were leaving, not tomorrow, not the day after, but the day after that?" Emmett asked, making it sound so complicated.

"Yes Emmett, were leaving in 3 days" I said simply.

"Sweet" Emmett said as he left my room.

*********

It was Friday afternoon. We were leaving so we can drive to my parents place and arrive by tomorrow around lunch.

I was, of course, driving my silver Volvo, Jasper in the passenger side, Rose and Emmett in the back.

We squashed all our bags, and when I say all, I mean the three that belonged to Emmet, Jasper and I, and the 5 that belonged to Rose, into the boot of my car.

We've been driving for less than an hour, and Emmett was already ask the very annoying road trip question of "Are we there yet?"

Rosalie smacked him over the head.

"Ouch, that hurt" Emmett complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up or I'll do it again, and this time, harder" Rosalie threatened.

Emmett mumbled something, to quietly for anyone to understand.

"What did you say?" Rose said, raising her hand.

"I said you absolutely beautiful" Emmett said, covering his head for protection.

"You better have" Rose hissed.

************

I'd been driving for at least four hours, everyone else was asleep.

All of a sudden, a cell phone started to ring.

I looked behind my, to see lights coming from Emmett's pocket.

I reached over, putting my hand in his pocket, trying to retrieve his phone.

Emmett chuckled.

"Bella, stop it" he chuckled, pulling my hand out of his pocket, along with his phone.

I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, your not Emmett, maybe I phones the wrong number, sorry" Her angelic voice came through the phone. She was about to hang up.

"Oh no, this is Emmett's phone, he's just asleep"

"Oh, well who's this?"

"This is Edward"

"Well Edward, could you give Emmett a message?"

"Of course"

"Tell Emmett that I have plans with my new room mate this weekend, but when I get back, I'll give him a call. Please" she added on the end.

"Um… sure"

"Ok, you rock, thanx"

"No problem" I replied before hanging up the phone.

***********

I'd been driving for a while, and I mean a while, at least eight hours, all though the night.

Everyone else was still asleep.

Them Emmett stirred and woke up.

"Hey Edward, what time is it?" Emmett asked me as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

"Edward, where's my phone? I know I had it…" Emmett said, beginning to freak out.

"Emmett, chill, it rang so I answered it" I told him, handing his phone back.

"Oh ok. Who was it?"

"Bella" I replied simply.

"What!" Emmett all but screeched.

"Yer, she said that she was doing something with her new room mate this weekend and will call you when she gets back" I replayed the message, then something hit me. "Wait Emmett, what new room mate?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you… Bella's been transferred to our college" Emmett replied as if it was nothing at all.

'_Bella was coming to my school, where I can here her angelic voice, everyday. Next year is going to be good' _I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **Surprises at a party.

Edward's POV

Finally we have arrived at my parents place.

"Wow Edward, this is a really nice house" Rosalie said, as she looked at our house.

"Thank you" said a voice from the door way. "You must be Rosalie. Hi, I'm Esme" My mum, even though she was my mum, had a motherly feeling for every guest.

Even though I'm her only biological son, she treats Emmett as a son too.

"Hi" Rosalie said.

"Hey mum" I said walking towards her to hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Edward, hunny, how have you been?" She asked as she pulled away.

"I've been good" I replied, whilst waking into the house, whilst my mum stood at the door, hugging Rosalie, then Jasper, then Emmett last.

"God Emmett, I think you've gotten bigger" My mum said to Emmett, who flexed his muscles.

I wondered how Rosalie was reacting, however, when I looked, she was gone.

"God Emmett, you could poke someone's yes out with those big boys" My father, Carlisle said as he walked in from the kitchen, Rosalie behind him.

"Thanks" Emmett said, putting his arms down.

"Well lunch is ready, we just have to wait for your sister and her guest" Esme told me.

************

We had been waiting for half an hour, just sitting around talking. Rosalie was talking to my mum, jasper my dad, which left me with Emmett, who could only talk about how much he missed Bella.

"I wish she were here" Emmett said for the hundredth time.

"Sorry I'm late" Alice voice rung as she danced into the house.

"Someone kept getting hungry" She said, shooting glare at the person coming into the house.

I looked up to see the most beautiful brown eyed, brown haired girl.

"I'm sorry" her angelic voice rang through the room.

No way.

"Bella" Emmett screamed.

"Emmett?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Oh my god" Emmett said as he rushed over her, picking her up and swing her around in circles.

"I miss you so much Bella"

"I missed you to Em, but how?"

"This is like my second home. You?"

"My new room mate invited me" she said as she tilted her head towards Alice.

Emmett just hugged her again before putting her down.

"Glad to see you know someone" Alice said with a giggle.

"Going to introduce us Alice?" Esme asked.

"Oh, right. Bella, this is my mother Esme, my father Carlisle, my brother Edward, his friend Emmett and his friend Jasper, and someone I don't know. Everyone, this is Bella" Alice said as she gestured to everyone she knew, and just shook her hand when it came to Rosalie.

"Hello dear, it's a pleasure to meet you" Esme said, stepping forward to hug Bella.

"It's nice to meet you all. And I hope you don't find this rude, but who are you?" She asked Rosalie.

"I'm Rosalie" she stated.

"Hi, I'm Alice" Alice said, dancing forward to hug Rosalie.

Emmett walked back towards Bella, wrapping his arm around her waist.

I could feel a growl building up in my chest.

"OK, lunch is served" Esme said as she came out of the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **Story Time.

Edwards POV

After lunch, we just did our own thing.

************

It's now 7, and everyone's sitting in the lounge room. Emmett and Bella were sharing the love seat, Alice, Rosalie and I on the couch and Jasper in the single lounge, as far away from Alice as possible.

We were randomly talking about anything.

"Bella, tell us a funny story about Emmet, something that's happened when you guys were together" Alice said, excited to hear what Bella comes up with.

Bella thought for a second before laughing.

She calmed down enough to go to Emmett, "Remember that old guy"

Emmett smile disappeared.

"What old guy?" Alice said, bouncing in her seat.

"That wasn't funny, that was just plain creepy" Emmett said, a disturbed look on his face.

"Someone, please explain" Rosalie said, sounded a tad annoyed.

"On time, when Emmett and I went out clubbing, this old guy come up to Emmett and just sat there smiling at him…" Bella went into another fit of hysterics.

"That's the story, some old guy, that's it" Emmett said, obviously trying to stop Bella from finishing the story.

"Oh why Emmett, you don't like it when old guys crush on you. Anyway, the old guy goes to Emmett" Bella laughs again, "I like my men big" Before cracking up.

Everyone joined in.

"It wasn't funny" Emmett complained.

"Yes it wa…" Bella began, but when Emmett kissed her neck, she fell silent.

*******

We talked a bit more, but then we agree it was time for bed.

It was organised that Bella was to sleep in Alice's room with her, Emmett in mine, and Rosalie and Jasper in the spare bedroom, since they're siblings.

I was laying in my bed, Emmett on a mattress on the floor. It was pitch black, but I could tell Emmett wasn't asleep by the silence that surrounded the room…

Emmett had the loudest snoring in the world.

"Hey Emmett" I asked, waiting for his reply.

"Mmm" Emmett replied sleepily.

I paused, thinking about weather I should continue or not.

"How did you do it?" I asked, hoping he got it, and didn't force me to say it out loud.

"Do what" Emmett asked, and I could just tell his eyebrows where scrunched up.

"When Bella was talking, you kissed her neck and she stopped" I said, feeling the heat in my cheeks.

'_Why was I even asking this question?' _

"Oh" Emmett said with a chuckle, "One of the many things I've learnt about Bella is, she has this spot on her neck, that when you kiss it, she kind of blanks out. I don't know how to describe it, it's a bit like a sweet spot, but different" Emmett tried to explain it.

"Oh" that was all I could think of.

"Have you ever kissed Bella's neck?"

"Emmett, I just met her tonight?" I said in a 'what the hell' kind of tone.

"I suggest you try it"

Emmett, by the sounds of it, rolled over, and within minutes, was asleep.

****************

I couldn't sleep, I sat there, in my bed for what seems like forever, but was only really two hours.

It was absolutely silent, except for Emmett and my breathing, then suddenly, my stomach rumbled.

I rolled over to look at my clock, 12:01 am.

'_Mmm… Midnight snack'_ I thought, as I quietly got up and walked out of my room, down the stairs, into the kitchen.

My breath hitched as I saw Bella, sitting at the counter, pulling a sandwich apart, putting pieces into her mouth and chewing them.

I looked down her body, to see she was in probably the shortest pair of white shorts I've ever seen, and a purple tank top that said "sleep now, study later".

She looked up from her sandwich, towards me.

"Good morning sunshine" she said in her angelic voice, a smile dancing on her lips, her plump red lips.

'_Say something you idiot'_ I silently screamed in my head.

"Morning" I said simply.

She went back to her sandwich.

I quickly made myself a sandwich before leaning on the bench across from her.

"So… what are you doing up this late?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Same thing you are, getting a mid-night snack" she said, looking up at me through her eye lashes.

I was stunned to say the least.

We continued to eat in silence, a bit of small talk here and there.

I was finished before she was, so I washed my plate. I dried my hands, and was about to go back to bed, when something came over me.

I looked over to Bella, and saw her standing there, washing her plate.

I walked over to her, grabbed her waist and kissed her on the neck.

I heard her gasp.

"Emmett suggested I try that"

"um…" She began, but I kissed her again, getting that spot Emmett was talking about, because her expression became blank.

"Good night Bella" I said, wondering if she even heard me.

I walked up to my room and laid in my bed.

'_Emmett was right, for once'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **Wake up calls and football.

Edward's POV

I fell asleep easily, thinking about Bella. Her soft skin, the look on her face when I kissed her "spot".

It's different to see it than to be the reason for it.

I dreamed about her, her chocolate eyes, her beautiful hair.

It was the first time I've ever dreamt about a girl.

***************

I woke to someone shaking my arm.

I could feel the weight on the bed, and immediately said, "Go away Alice"

There was a giggle, but not from the person I though it was.

I opened my eyes to see Bella sitting on her legs, beside me.

"What?" I asked, trying to figure it out.

She stood up, leaving one leg on the bed, and repositioned herself so she was laying beside me, her head on my pillow, her lips inches away from mine.

"I thought you'd like to see something funny" she stated simply.

I was curious to say the least, but still shocked by her closeness, so I just nodded.

Bella sat up, cleared her throat, and somehow managed to make it sound manish and old.

"I like my men big" she said, then smiled.

Emmett shot up into the sitting position, his eyes wide and he screamed, "GET AWAY YOU CREEP"

Bella was laughing so hard she fell of the bed.

I was laughing so hard, tears were escaping my eyes.

"That's it Bella, I've warned you" he said, getting up, chasing a screaming Bella out of my room.

How I wish that was me chasing her around, me catching her, me kissing her.

Not Emmett.

************

I got dresses, and went to go down stairs.

I walked past Alice's room, however, the door was open.

I walked past her room, only to hear that angelic voice.

"Morning sunshine, did you like your wake up call?" I looked over and practically past out.

There Bella was, doing up some jeans, with only black lacy bra on.

"Um…" was all I could say.

I couldn't help but stare at her chest.

I tried with all my force to move my eyes to her face.

"What are you staring at Edward?" Bella said as she sashayed towards me.

"Um…" I said again, trying desperately to move my eyes.

She walked up to me, her chest pressed against mine. She went up onto her tippy toes, and whispered in my ear…

"To bad you can't have me"

She turned around, flicking me in the face with her hair.

She put on her black singlet top, and walked out of the room, smiling a devilish smile.

I turned around and watched her go downstairs, my eyes, on their own accord, looked at her butt.

She turned to see me staring and shaked her bum.

'_She will be the death of me'_

************

I walked into the kitchen, to see Bella sitting on Emmett, who was talking to Esme.

She looked at me in the eye, then a smile spread across her face.

She turned to face Emmett, and used her two fingers to crawl up his chest.

Emmett looked down at Bella smiling.

He began to kiss her neck, and she smiled towards me.

'_If she were anyone else, I would hate her'_

"Good morning everyone" I said, looking away from Bella.

A chorus of "mornings" came, but one standing out more.

"How was your sleep darling?" Esme asked.

Bella smiled at me.

"It was ok I guess"

Alice danced over to Bella, whispered in her ear.

They both smiled, and ran upstairs.

Everyone was watching them, before turning back to what they were doing.

"So Edward?" Emmett smiled at me.

I felt kind of nervous,

"Yer?"

"Wanna play some footy?"

"Sure thing" I said, smiling as I ran outside to play some footy.

"OK, ready?" Emmett said.

I was about to reply, however, I heard Alice scream "Game on".

I look up to see Bella in some more white short shorts, and a green tank top, with some long socks with green strips at the top, with white sneakers.

Alice danced over to Emmett, Jasper just walking behind her.

"Ok, Edward and Bella vs. Me, Alice and Jasper"

"Bring it" Bella said confidently.

***********

We played for about half an hour.

Bella was a great football player, except for when she tripped, bringing whoever was closest down with her.

Bella and I won, which I was amazed by.

Bella walked over to me, smiling.

"Good work team mate" she said whilst hugging me. Again, she got up onto her tippy toes, her lips tickling my ear.

"I like it better when we play rough though" she said as she grazed her lips down my jaw as she pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **Good-byes**.**

**Ok, like, I don't really do Authors notes but if you wanna read than read, it ain't like of major importance, but still, ok. I didn't do the whole explaining what they look like, cause if you don't already kno, you hsouldn't be on this site. Lol : P.**

**Ps. This ones a shorty, then we skip to first morning of the new school year.**

Bella's POV.  


I was really quite upset to have to say good-bye to Esme and Carlisle, they were just so loving.

By now, I felt at home here.

But, it's two more weeks until school starts, and we still got to go visit Charlie, I promised Renee I'd visit her next holiday, and Rosalie's parents.

It's been what, three, four days, and already Rose, Alice and I are inseparable.

"Bye Bella" Esme's sweet voice brought me back to reality.

"Bye Esme" I said hugging her.

"Don't be shy to come back, promise" she said whilst hugging me.

"Promise" I said whilst pulling away.

"Bye mum" Alice said whilst dancing forward to hug Esme.

"Bye sweety, Bye Rose, it was a pleasure to meet you, hopfully, you will come back to visit" Esme said, hugging Alice then Rose.

We waved good-bye, and climbed into Alice's yellow Porsche.

'_I was going to miss being here, miss Esme and Carlisle, miss this place.'_

I could feel a tear run down my cheek as I looked out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry about not updating latterly, I'm trying to get back into the system of these stories whilst going through school. Tonnes of homework, and I mean TONNES!!! I think my maths teacher hates me, hehe. Anywayz, I'll try to update as much as person.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: **The Girls Return.

Edward's POV

It's been two weeks since we got back from my parents.

Two weeks with out Bella, two weeks of Emmett complaining about the fact that it's been two weeks without Bella.

What a sick love triangle I've gotten myself into.

"Oh my god, we start school tomorrow" Emmett said, suddenly sitting up.

I opened my mouth to reply, however, a knock on the door interrupted me.

I walked over to open it.

Once I had opened it, Alice danced in, dumping her bags in my arms, before dancing towards the living room.

Rosalie did the same, however, Bella was the only one to actually talk to me.

"Hey Edward" Bella said, THEN dumped her amount of bags onto me.

I walked in, dumping the bags on the floor beside them.

**(A/N: this part is hard to explain, since they are finishing each others sentences, and if I kept going "Bella said" or "Alice said", it wouldn't **_**flow**_**, so there's a code…****Bella**

Rosalie

_Alice_

**OK good, lets continue)**

"_We have returned…"_

"From visiting our parents…"

"**And such…"**

"_Baring gifts…"_

"For you guys…"

"**Dar"**

They handed us each a couple of bags before Alice and Rose sat on the couch, Bella on Emmett.

"Gee… Um… Thanks?" Jasper said as he looked into his bags.

"_**Your welcome"**_ all the girls said together.

Emmett pulled a tie out of one of his shopping bags.

"Wear am I meant to wear a tie, honestly?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: **Kisses & Cheerleading Pep Talks.

Edwards POV

It had been two days since the girls arrived home, and I was waiting for everyone to arrive for the period we all have free together.

I was sitting at the table, alone, waiting for Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Bella.

"Oh Eddie………." Lauren sang, kinda.

"Lauren" I said stiffly. She walked over and sat down in front of me.

"I missed you over the holidays" She said, then she looked down at her fingers in fake shyness, "I dreamt about you" she whispered.

_WEIRD!_

I didn't know how to reply to that, but I was saved by someone sliding their hands down my chest, their arms on my shoulders.

"Hello" she whispered in my ear.

"Get a life Bella" Lauren hissed.

How did she already know Bella?

Bella completely ignored her, and came and sat next to me, running her finger tips up and down my arm.

"I missed you" She whispered, looking up through her eyelashes.

"What part of get a life don't you understand… The get… or the life?" Lauren all but screamed, standing up by now.

"Personally" Bella began, holding my eyes with hers, "It's the 'a', I mean is it a word or a letter? It's like 'I'" Bella let my eyes go, looking toward Lauren before saying, "But you'd know all about that word, isn't it like your most used word?" Bella said, mock curiosity on her face.

"YOU LITLLE…" Lauren started to scream, but then Emmett walked over and said…

"Anyone giving you a hard time Bella" The look on Laurens face was priceless.

Everyone was scared of Emmett, of his size.

"Actually…" Bella said, turning her head in the direction of Lauren, who now was practically shaking with fear, however, her glaze landed on me, "Edwards been a bit mean"

Emmett started to playfully punch me.

"Ouch" I said, rubbing my arms for effect, "Why'd ya do that Bella?" I asked, with a pout.

"I'm sorry, here, let me say sorry" Bella said, leaning over towards me.

All of a sudden, her soft lips were against mine, sending tingles through my body. They stayed there for a couple of seconds, before pulling away, leaving my lips on fire.

That felt…

Weird.

But a good weird, a very, very good weird.

Bella walked over and sat on Emmett's lap, whilst I looked over at Alice, who was laughing, probably at my expression, Jasper with a smirk on his face, still sitting as far away from Alice as possible.

I looked back at Emmett and Bella, who were whispering to each other.

"Miss Alice!" someone screamed from behind me. I already knew who it was, without having to look…

Only one person at this school called people Miss…

Miss Mikaela.

I looked over to see Miss Mikaela, running over towards our table, Taylor, Alicia, Natalie and Shannon following, but walking.

"Oh no" Jasper mumbled.

"What?" Bella whispered.

"Those two talking is like Cheerleader Pep talking" Emmett answered Bella.

I turned my attention to Alice and Miss Mikaela. All I could understand were a lot of "OMG's", "I know's" and "Totally's".

Everyone else was silent, listening to what we could understand of their conversation, until Bella broke the silence…

"So… who is she?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: **Meeting Miss Mikaela.

BPOV

I walked towards the eating area at my new school.

I looked around for Edward. Finally, my eyes rested on the Greek God, but he was talking to Lauren, who had seen me talking with Edward one day, and took the liberty to warn me to stay away from Edward, or my life here would be horrible.

I walked over and began running my hands down his chest, resting my arms on his shoulders.

"Hello" I whispered into his ear.

"Get a life Bella" Lauren hissed.

I completely ignored her, and walked over to the seat next to Edward, running my fingers up and down his arm, for good measure.

If Lauren doesn't want me near Edward, then I'll be with him.

"I missed you" I whispered, looking up through my eyelashes.

"What part of get a life don't you understand… The get… or the life?" Lauren all but screamed, standing up by now.

"Personally" I began, trying to look away from Edward, but I couldn't bear to, "It's the 'a', I mean is it a word or a letter? It's like 'I'" I finally had the strength to turn away from Edward and looked towards Lauren before saying, "But you'd know all about that word, isn't it like your most used word?" I said, plastering on the mock curiosity.

"YOU LITLLE…" Lauren started to scream, but then Emmett walked over and said…

"Anyone giving you a hard time Bella" The look on Laurens face was priceless.

Everyone was scared of Emmett, of his size.

"Actually…" I said, deciding to have a little fun. I began turning my head in the direction of Lauren, who now was practically shaking with fear, however, I let my gaze land on Edward, "Edwards been a bit mean"

Emmett started to playfully punch Edward.

"Ouch" Edward said, rubbing his arm, "Why'd ya do that Bella?' Edward asked with a pout.

"I'm sorry, here, let me say sorry" I said, leaning over towards Edward.

My lips finally met his, sending tingles down my back, and all through my body.

I argued with myself weather or not to take the kiss further, finally decided against it.

I pulled away, my lips on fire.

That felt…

Weird.

A good weird, a very, very good weird.

Feeling confused a little, I walked over and sat on Emmett's lap.

"So… Cullen ey?" Emmett whispered into my ear.

"Jealous?" I whispered back jokingly.

"Naturally, how am I meant to compete with that little baby?" Emmett joked back.

"Miss Alice!" someone screamed, from behind Edward.

I looked up to see a brown haired girl running towards us, four other girls following behind her.

"Oh no" Jasper whispered.

"What?" I asked, seriously confused. Who was she?

"Those two talking is like Cheerleader Pep talking" Emmett answered me.

I turned my attention to Alice and Miss Mikaela. All I could understand were a lot of "OMG's", "I know's" and "Totally's".

Everyone else was silent, listening to what we could understand of their conversation, until I decided to break the silence…

"So… who is she?" I asked.

"Miss Mikaela" Jasper asked, watching Alice and Miss Mikaela talking.

"What's with the Miss?" I asked, also watching them.

"She calls everyone Miss and Master, so we call her it back, she enjoys the formality I think" Edward answered.

"Oh…" was all I could think of saying.

There was a minute of silence, until I noticed the four girls behind her.

"Who are they" I said, bowing my head in their direction.

"Oh… Miss Mikaela's friends, Shannon, Alicia, Natalie and Taylor" Jasper answered.

All of a sudden, Miss Mikaela started to walk towards us.

Edward stood up, taking Miss Mikaela's hand, kissing it.

Miss Mikaela blushed a little.

"Master Edward, hoping your holidays were well" she said, her voice like smooth honey.

"Yes, thank you, yours"

I expected Miss Mikaela to be formal again, however, she burst out into giggles.

"What can I say, my little brothers gotten some attitude, Miss Shannon flew off to Scotland, ditching me, Miss Alicia, Miss Natalie and Miss Taylor were around, which was good, but yer, nothing to exciting" then her gaze turned to me.

"Oh, Miss Bella" she said, running towards me, grabbing both my hands whilst kissing me on the cheek.

"I am very pleased to say you're as beautiful as everyone says you are" and with that she danced over to Edward and Alice again.

"Miss Mikaela" the light blonde said.

"I must be gone, bye" she said, kissing Edward on the cheek, which annoyed me more than it should, then kissing Alice on the cheek before dancing over to the blonde.

And with that, the five girls walked away.

"She seems… nice" Rosalie said, obviously, not knowing who Miss Mikaela was also.

"Yer" was all I could say.

"She is beautiful" Edward added, which hurt me a little.

"And peppy" Emmett added also.

"But nice" Jasper finished.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: **So…

BPOV

I was sitting with Alice in the dorm that we were sharing with Rose.

"So…" I said, wanting to bring the subject of Miss Mikaela up, however, not exactly knowing how to.

"Mmmm" Rose said, bringing in a large bowl of popcorn, as we got ready for our movie night.

"Um…" I said, still unsure.

"Bella, just say it, please, this whole being around the bush is annoying" Alice pleaded.

I took a deep breath before asking the question that's been on my mind all afternoon.

"Who's Miss Mikaela, and how do you and Edward know her?"

Alice giggled at my question.

"Oh I get it, you feel threatened" she giggled some more. I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"I DO NOT, I'm just merely curious" I said, trying to remain composed.

"Yer, who is she, I've never met her either" Rose said, sticking up for me.

"She's a freshman" Alice began, but I interrupter her.

"She's a freshman, that means she's 15" I stated.

"Just turned 15 actually, she's a December baby. It was a pleasure seeing her today" Alice giggled.

"How do you know her?" Rose asked the question that was on my mind too.

"Well, Edward knew her before I did, so I met her through him" Alice said, taking some of the popcorn out of the bowl Rose was still holding.

"And she knows him how?" I asked.

"Geez, why do you guys care so much, I mean, I kinda get Bella, with the whole her and Edward thing, but why do you Rose?" Alice asked,

"What do you mean the whole me and Edward thing?" I asked.

"Oh come on Bella, you and Edward, there is always this sexual tension thing" Alice said.

"But aren't you going out with Emmet?" Rosalie asked.

"No, well… It's more we just muck around than anything, we've never really gone out out, and you can't talk Alice, you and Jasper could win the prize for sexual tension" I stated matter of factly. Alice giggled at his name.

"Edward was Miss Mikaela partners" she giggled some more before continuing, "At our primary school, the grade Sixers spent an hour or so with some grade three-ers a couple of days a week, helping them with reading, maths, or just hanging out. Edward and Miss Mikaela were partners, and have been kinda close ever since" Alice finished.

Oh, so they were… reading partners? I guess that makes sense.

"So… let me get this straight…" Rose said, her eyes closed, as if she were trying to figure everything out behind her eye lids, "Edward and Miss Mikaela were reading partners, and are now close friends, you know Miss Mikaela through Edward, you like Jasper, Bella ISN'T dating Emmett, and she likes Edward. Am I right?" Rose was talking mostly to Alice, however I answered too.

"No" I said at the exact same time Alice said "Yes"

"What are you "no"-ing Bella?' Rose asked, Alice looking at me.

"Just… I don't like Edward" I mumbled.

"Bella, have I ever told you you're a horrible liar?" Alice asked.

"Um… no"

"Good, cause that would've been an understatement, no offence" Alice said, eating more popcorn.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed a hand of popcorn, getting comfy for our movie night.


End file.
